Modern mobile devices such as smartphones provide a diverse set of functionality, including the ability to navigate and access content on the Internet (e.g., via a native application/browser) and the ability to initiate telephone calls over cellular and public telephone systems. In some circumstances, a user of a mobile device may utilize a native application or browser session to authenticate the device and/or himself in order to access a secure resource—such as a secured website for executing transactions or retrieving information. While using the secured website, the user may encounter difficulties or have questions relating to specific secure transactions and information and the user may wish to quickly initiate a telephone call to a representative that can assist, from within the native application or browser session. Also, it is desirable to capture certain context information relating to the native application (e.g., what web page is the application on when the call is initiated, what function is the user trying to perform, and the like) in order to route the telephone call to a representative that is best equipped to handle the situation.
It is also important to authenticate the user and the mobile device before completing the telephone call so that the security of any information provided on the telephone call is preserved. However, public telephone networks (e.g., the public-switched telephone network (PSTN)) typically do not allow user credentials to be passed over the network—which complicates the process to provide a seamless and secure telephone call in the manner noted above.